Forma natural
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Erik está cansado de que Charles ceda a las reglas que los "vivos" están imponiendo. Ambos padecen el SPM y no ve problema en eso. Al contrario, los une. In the flesh!AU


—He estado trabajando en una especie de… programa. Un programa para cursos que eduquen sobre…

Charles hablaba y hablaba. Hablaba contento, le gustaba perder el tiempo con todo tipo de tonterías para capacitar a la parte más estúpida de la humanidad. Erik trataba de escucharle, pero llegaba un punto en el que sólo veía sus labios rojos y perfectamente carnosos moverse y nada más, como si alguien le hubiera bajado el volumen a la televisión (y gracias por eso, porque si no tendría que pedirle que se callara de una vez). Se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, se perdía en Charles y sus rasgos tan suaves y frágiles, tan hermosos, tan…

Tan cubiertos por esa mierda que Trask les había casi obligado a usar.

—Pienso que si la gente entendiera claramente lo que nos sucede, no tendrían miedo.

Era calculado, pero utópico. Erik no pudo evitar decírselo:

—Es tan ridículamente pedagógico, Charles…

Incluso _rió_, como para recalcar el desacuerdo aún más.

En seguida temió haberla jodido para siempre, que Charles frunciera el ceño y se fuera de su casa, que nunca más quisiera volver a verlo. Porque pese a que su rostro expresaba esa hipnotizadora fragilidad, Charles era uno de los redimidos más fuertes y decididos que Erik había tenido el _placer_ de conocer.

—Supongo que los atentados son mucho más útiles, ¿no, Erik? Comprometer personas inocentes, personas que quizá estaban de nuestro lado, ¿esa es la clave, no? Es la misma… la misma porquería que hacen los demás con nosotros.

—No he dicho eso. Pero algunos redimidos creen que es la única manera de ser escuchados. Estamos cansados de que pasen por encima de nosotros, estoy cansado de que pasen por encima de ti, amigo mío —respondió Erik.

Charles frunció el ceño ofendido. Erik sonrió triunfal, sus ojos pálidos brillaron un momento, repletos de satisfacción.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Erik. ¿Sabes qué? No me voy a quedar aquí para que rías de las cosas que digo —y se levantó para buscar su abrigo.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Erik sintió que su cerebro explotaba y perdía el control de su paciencia. ¿Acaso Charles no estaba cumpliendo con él y los demás afectados con el SPM ese estúpido servicio de trabajo obligatorio?, ¿y no tenían restricciones para entrar a ciertos lugares?, ¿no tenían que pintarrajearse para verse igual a ellos? Charles pocas veces se indignaba por eso (al menos en voz alta), pero si Erik le decía que estaba en desacuerdo con él, oh, era una ofensa grave.

—¿Por qué te enojas conmigo, Charles? —replicó y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, listo para pararse frente a la puerta e impedirle la salida.

Charles se detuvo, sosteniéndole la mirada muy serio.

—Te hablo de cosas que… No, no sólo hablar. Me abro a ti, y lo que haces es reírte y decir que es tonto. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Yo escucho todo lo que tienes que decir, aunque no lo comparta, pero tú tienes que destruir cada palabra que digo, Erik. No es j-

No llegó a terminar. Erik se abalanzó sobre él y cayeron sobre su cama. Sujetaba, con una de sus manos finas y grandes, el mentón de Charles, temblaba levemente porque contenía la fuerza. Por unos pocos segundos, Charles enmudeció, presa del miedo; luego se preguntó: "¿Miedo de qué?". Sabía que Erik era incapaz de hacerle daño.

Aunque el miedo se esfumó, seguía nervioso, y trató de esconderlo.

—Mírate —dijo Erik y alargó una mano hasta la mesa de luz para tomar uno de los paños limpia-maquillaje de la cajita—. Cubierto de esa mierda para verte como algo que no eres —y pasó con fuerza el paño sobre la frente de Charles hasta que el maquillaje comenzó a irse.

—¡Me estás lastimando, Erik!

—¿Por qué… ? —murmuró como si no le hubiera escuchado y pasó el paño por su mejilla izquierda, con un poco menos de fuerza—. ¿Por qué tienes que esconder algo como esto, Charles?, ¿para que cierren la boca y no nos molesten más aún?

Sus movimientos se aflojaron de a poco y hasta se suavizaron. Charles le miraba, con la boca apenas entreabierta. Los ojos de Erik revelaron cierta ternura, como si estuviese contemplando un bello tesoro que desenterraba de apoco.

Tomó otro paño y lo pasó por la mejilla derecha y, finalmente, por sus labios que pasaron a revelar su verdadero color: un violáceo tenue y mortífero. Erik sabía que alguna vez fue de un rojo más exquisito que el del maquillaje, pero adoraba lo que veía ahora y no podía dejarlo ir. Quería verlo siempre en su forma natural.

—¿Por qué no intentas… —su voz se transformó en un susurro suave y sensual que hizo a Charles estremecerse y le aceleró el pulso— complacerme a mí y te muestras tan hermoso como eres, Charles?

Y lo besó.

Fue un beso largo y tibio, con un ligero sabor a paños limpia-maquillaje y tal vez por eso jamás lo olvidaría, y porque también era de Erik. Aunque había cerrado los ojos, Charles sabía que los del otro estaban abiertos y se fijaban en todos los detalles de su rostro, le hizo sentirse desnudo por un breve instante. Sus lenguas se acariciaron lentamente, dándole un consenso oficial a todo aquello, y luego se separaron, apenas.

—¿Lo vas a intentar, Charles? —le preguntó. Su aliento le rozaba los labios y sus manos le sujetaban las mejillas con mucha delicadeza. Charles apenas podía pensar qué responder, se había olvidado de cómo hablar y con mucha suerte pudo articular un:

—_Sí._

Sólo quería volver a besarlo.


End file.
